Raindrops IV: Change of Heart
by Dreamcreator
Summary: You never know what you have till its gone. Can Bakura learn this before its too late? Tendershipping with FemRyou. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

7

**Hi!**

**Well I am back with another one. I would like to thank and dedicated this story to ****YaoifanRisaMM**** for giving me the idea for it. Thank you! I couldn't have done it without you! So I hope you enjoy this story. If anyone else has any other ideas for the series, let me know and I will write them for you.**

**I am still working on Colorful Magic and some other stories. The reason for them taking so long to update is that I just moved to my mom's house and visit my dad sometimes on the weekends, so it's going to be difficult, but I will try and do my best. **

**I hope that I kept everyone in character. If I didn't let me know so I can fix it. Thank you.**

**Warning! This story has Tendershipping along with a femRyou. Just to let you know. **

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh. I just own the seven year old twins, Aido and Amane, and the femRyou. I think.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Raindrops IV: Change of Heart**

Downtown Domino was lit up very brightly with the street lamps lighting the path ways for cars and for people. Stores were being closed for the night, and there were very few cars on the roads. There weren't any people walking on the streets.

Except for one person.

He was a young teen of seventeen. He was tall, and slightly muscular. His features were very pointy and sharp. His hair was white, was crazy and devil like. His pale skin contrasted with the dark streets. He was wearing a black skull t-shirt with a black coat, ripped up blue jeans and sneakers. His eyes were blood red.

Or blood shot red.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_ thought Bakura, walking down the streets. He was dripping wet for it was raining and it looked like it wasn't going to stop for a while. Most people would be heading home if it was raining; Going inside their warm houses, cozying on the couch with a warm blanket, and curled up with a good book to read with your family.

In Bakura's case, he might have a family no more.

He tripped and caught himself, before he could land on the cold wet hard pavement, right on the face. The alcohol was still in his system, and was trying to sober up. The hard way.

_I messed up. I've really messed up this time._ Bakura gloomily walked down the path. He remembered what happened in the afternoon that had caused this whole situation.

He thought of his beautiful Ryou, crying telling him to stop. Her gentle brown eyes brimming with tears, running alongside her cheek. The little twins, Aido and Amane, the exact look a likes of both Yami and Hikari, hid in terror from him.

Bakura bristled and tensed when he thought of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of beer. He had gone drinking with Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Marik to a club a couple of hours ago. They had stopped to head home, but Bakura didn't stop. He was on his third bottle, while watching his Hikari._

_Ryou was stirring the soup she was cooking for lunch and adding ingredients to it. Her soft long white hair was loose, surpassing her shoulders. The seventeen year olds white short sleeved shirt and light blue skirt were showing off her delicate features and pale ivory skin. Her gentle doe like eyes were closed. She too like her Yami was barefooted. She had a gentle smile and was lightly singing._

_He didn't know if it was the alcohol or his lust talking, but Ryou looked very…tempting at the moment._

_Bakura smirked and licked his lips. He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began nibbling her neck._

_Ryou giggled. "That tickles Kura. Stop please."_

"_But you're so tasty." said Bakura not stopping. _

"_Stop, Kura, I'm making lunch right now."_

"_But I'm in the mood for dessert, Ryou." He said._

_Ryou blushed deep red. "Not now. I'm busy fixing the food while Aido and Amane finish up cleaning their room. You can help by setting up the table."_

"_And why should I?" asked Bakura. He wasn't in his cheerful mood anymore. His eyes slanted darkly at Ryou._

_She blinked confused. "Well if you don't want to, I can do-"_

"_Fine! I'll do it." barked Bakura, walking away from her to the table. He grabbed his bottle of beer, chugging away at its contents._

_Ryou nervously walked up to him, "Um maybe you should slow it down a bit. It's getting late and I can make some coffee for-"_

"_What was that?! You think I'm drinking too much?! You think I should stop?! The nerve of you!"_

_Ryou backed away. "I didn't mean it like that. What I said was that you should slow down a bit on the drinking. But yes, I think you should stop."_

"_But you did mean it! Listen you simpering Hikari of mine, I'm the man of this house. I'm the master that controls the darkness. I'm the master and I own you!"_

"_This isn't like you. Please stop Bakura." Begged Ryou, as Bakura roughly grabbed her by the arm, "Please stop."_

"_I'll stop when I want to stop!" yelled Bakura._

"_What's going on in here?" asked Aido walking in to the kitchen. The little seven year old boy had pale skin, with white devil like hair sticking out. He was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans and he too was barefooted. His blood red eyes were staring at Bakura, angrily._

"_Ryou?" asked Amane concern. Her soft white hair was in pigtails, and her brown doe like eyes were filled with concern. The seven year old girl was wearing a lilac dress and she too like her older brother was wearing no shoes._

_Bakura let go of Ryou's arm, as Amane went up to her. Ryou gave a small smile putting a hand around the little girl. Bakura went back to his drink._

"_Haven't you had enough?" asked Aido, not pleased with the sight he was seeing in the kitchen._

"_It's none of your business, brat." said Bakura._

"_It is my business, old man. Did you not have enough to drink at the club that you decided to come drink even more at home?" asked Aido._

"_Aido." whispered Amane. He was crossing the boundary line._

"_I told you to stay out of it." said Bakura._

"_How can we, when you walk in here, tripping all over yourself and yelling at everyone?"_

_Bakura eyes slanted. "You are asking for it."_

_Ryou jumped on cue. "Aido and Amane, go wash up for lunch. I will handle this."_

"_He's right Kura." said Amane, not listening to Ryou. "Drinking is really bad for you. It makes you sick and -"_

"_Stay out of this!" yelled Bakura. Amane hid behind Ryou's legs in terror. Ryou looked straight at Bakura._

"_That's enough Bakura."_

"_Shut up!"_

_Aido had enough. "Don't you dare speak to my mom and little sister like that ever again! Do you hear me, old man?!"_

_**SMACK!**_

_Aido clutched his cheek. It was turning bright red and stinging. Bakura was standing there, his hand in the air, after he had struck the poor boy. Everyone was in shock that no one moved; until Ryou came up to Bakura blocking him from Aido and Amane._

_Ryou glared at him, with anger and with determination written all over her face._

"_Get out." She said dangerously low. Bakura came back into reality. Apparently he was becoming sober again._

"_I didn't mean…what I…"_

"_Get out, Bakura. Now. Or I will make you." She said in a strange voice. Slowly a golden object appeared from underneath her shirt. It was a necklace in a shape of a dream catcher, with five pins attached to it. The Millennium Ring was starting to glow._

_Bakura, stunned for a second, went for his shoes, and walked out the door. He didn't even look back to see Ryou kneel to the floor, hugging both Aido and Amane._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain came down even harder, soaking the miserable Yami even more. Once Bakura had left the house, he had gone to the nearest bar, and drank his problems away if only for a while. After a couple of hours later, Bakura returned to the house, to find no one there.

He clutched the note, which was now soggy from the rain, in his hand.

_**Dear Bakura,**_

_**If you have already found this note, then you have realized that we are not here. After you had left, I took the twins to their bedrooms and mine and packed their things along with mine.**_

_**I love you, I have always loved you, but what you did to our children, I can't forgive you. Your drinking has gone out of control and has caused damage to our lives, and we have put up with it, until now. This is the final straw.**_

_**When you are ready to talk, come find me. We are staying at the Ishtar's house.**_

_**The choice is yours, whether you will change or not. Choose well.**_

_**Love Ryou**_

It took all his strength not to tear the note up or rip the house apart. For an hour Bakura did nothing, but think, or at least tried to. He kept contemplating his past actions from the last couple of days to today's episode. He might not be able to put back the pieces.

They won't forgive him.

He couldn't even forgive himself.

After his little pity party, Bakura got himself up and together. He headed out to the Ishtar place, and would be there any minute now. The rain was slowing him down.

He was nervous, knowing what would happen when he approached the premise. Malik would be there, along with his dark Yami, Marik. Both would have the Millennium Rod out and ready for the Shadow Realm. Izizu the most reserved of the siblings would look at him in disgrace. She was a person who hated injustice and wrongfulness in the world. Rishid, the oldest of them, was the calmest of people so it's very hard to make him mad. But once you do, he would tear your legs apart.

Out of all the Ishtar's, Bakura feared Marik the most. He was the craziest of all the Darks, and did not care what he did to anyone or anything. He knew what the Yami could do since he seen Marik in action before. Not only that, Marik knew everything that happened in their past lives in Ancient Egypt.

_At least they didn't go to the Pharaoh's house._ Thought Bakura relieved. He hated Yami Mutou and the feeling was mutual. They both fought all the time. Him and Marik would team up and battle with Yami to prove themselves, to see who was better. But this time, Marik wasn't going to be on his side.

He looked at the street. Yup he was in the Ishtar's neighborhood, thier house the last one on the left. Bakura trudged forward.

For his impending doom.

The Ishtar house was a decent looking house, two story blue house with a lovely front porch. The front had a couple of orchids (their mother's favorite flower) along with a small garden in the back. He had forgotten how much money Rishid and Izizu made at the museum and with their contacts in Egypt. Both the older siblings worked and were going to College. Living in the caverns of Egypt, they were not allowed to go to school or get that high of an education. Their father, the leader of the Ishtar Clan, made sure of it, after their mother past away. He especially made sure to treat Rishid as a slave and force him to do terrible things. But Izizu and Malik were there to help him. They even helped him with his lessons.

Bakura opened the gate, and walked up the path that led to the front porch of the house. Bakura saw a figure waiting for him.

Marik was waiting for him.

The Egyptian was sitting down on the front steps of the porch. He was wearing a black hoodie with tan pants, and long brown boots. His spiked dirty blond hair stood out everywhere. He was pointy everywhere, including his pentacle earrings. His dark purple eyes bore into Bakura's face, as though wanting him to combust into a million pieces.

His arms were crossed, but that didn't mean he was unarmed. In his right hand, was a small rod, with two discs on the sides of it. In the center of the mallet was the Egyptian Eye.

The Millennium Rod.

Bakura slowed his pace, as he came closer to the other Dark.

"So you finally show up?" said Marik in his deep voice. "It's about time. I really didn't think you could make it tonight, with your hangover and all. They're pretty nasty aren't they?"

"Shut up! You were drinking too, you maggot!" spat Bakura.

"Yeah, I did, but at least I stopped when I got home." stated Marik. "You didn't."

"Shut up!"

"With your hot temper, I can't tell if your sober or drunk." said Marik contemplating. "Wait, when you're drunk, you start hitting people. Like you did to Aido's face!"

Bakura's face changed from angry to shame. He didn't forget that. He still couldn't believe that he even hit his own son. Marik saw the change of expression in his Partner in Crime attitude and face. Marik scooted over to the side, letting Bakura sit next to him.

"Are they here?" asked Bakura, even though he knew the answer.

Marik nodded his head. "They've been here a couple of hours. The twins fell asleep around nine, and an hour ago Ryou was talking to Rishid and Izizu, while Malik and I were plotting ways on how to…punish you."

Bakura shivered. He heard that tone before, and that usually meant trouble was coming. You have to be very careful and alert when that happens.

"Now then, let's get on with it. We already heard Ryou's side, now I want to hear your side of the story. No lying to me, because I will know."

Bakura huffed in defense, but then sighed. "I just had a little too much to drink-"

"A_ little_?! Tomb robber you had like twenty shots at the bar, and even more drinks then I could count!" exclaimed Marik.

"Thank you for that little detour." said Bakura, "Can I continue?"

"Go on."

"So I had a _lot_ to drink, then I started to get mad at Ryou for something that she didn't even do. Then Aido and Amane came in and all three of them were telling me to stop drinking-"

"Which didn't work." added Marik.

"Then I started yelling at them, in which Aido tells me off-"

"Like father, like son." said Marik.

"Do you mind?" questioned Bakura getting very irritated at Marik.

"No." smirked Marik.

"Ryou gets in between us, trying to stop us, and then Amane said that drinking was bad for my health… I screamed at her… my little girl was afraid…hiding behind Ryou…afraid of me…and Aido…Aido…"

Bakura hid his face in his hands and dropped his head to his knees. He couldn't go on and finish the story. He didn't want to say that he hit Aido, and then it would be true and very real. Bakura hit Aido. Bakura smacked his own son, while drunk.

He never hurt his family, never hit them. So okay he would lose his temper with them once in a while, but that was it. Never in his life (living or dead) did he ever lay a hand on them. Now one mishap might have caused him to lose everything.

Bakura felt the hot tears coming down his face, hoping that Marik didn't see them. It was embarrassing that he would show off his weak and vulnerable side to anyone. He had his pride to think about and his reputation to consider. But for the moment, he did not care.

Marik didn't say anything to his albino friend. He had seen Bakura in this state, only a few times in his life; Back in Ancient Egypt when Bakura had lost his family and had moved on to a life of crime.

_Come to think of it_, thought Marik _that was around the time he started drinking heavily, especially after every robbery._

Marik turned to him. He put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. He felt him shaking, knowing he was crying. Marik didn't make any snappy comeback on his part.

"Bakura, when did all this drinking get started?"

Bakura looked at him, his eyes pink from crying, with confusion written on his face.

"About a couple of weeks ago, when I-"

"No, back in Egypt. In our past life."

Bakura looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Marik, what the Hell does that have to do-"

"Just answer the question baka thief!" yelled Marik.

Bakura turned away from him and looked at the rain. Marik waited a moment for him to answer. He still didn't say anything.

"Did you start drinking when Ryou and the twins died? Right after you attacked the Pharaoh and the whole court-"

"Enough!" growled Bakura. He didn't want to be reminded of his past, especially from Marik, the little annoying psychotic bird.

"I'm just trying to help you! You know damn well, that we will not let Ryou and the twins go back to you, until we figure this out! Do you want to know what happened when they showed up at our house with their bags in each hand? How Ryou told us the story, while trying to stay calm and strong? How Amane was crying, till she fell asleep, and still crying in her sleep? Or how about Aido? I would have never believed it until I took off the bandage from his face. Oh right then and there, me and Malik wanted to skin you alive, cut off your hand along with your foul tongue, and oh so many other things!"

Bakura's eyes grew big. His little Amane cried herself to sleep? His little Aido had a bandage on his cheek? Or his Ryou trying not to have a panic attack?

Oh what had he done?

"Izizu finally said that they could stay here and showed them to one of the guest rooms. Rishid was going to go look for you, but all of us decided we would wait for you. He and Izizu were the ones that were going to talk to you, but I decided it should be me, since I'm the one that knew you the longest. Malik wanted to wait for you too, but not for good intentions. I stopped him Bakura, and took away the Rod from him before he could use it on you. Do you know that I'm going to have to face the consequences for taking this away from him?! I will never hear the end from him! Now I have some faith in you Bakura, but tell me, what is your decision?!" finished Marik.

Bakura heard his speech. He didn't say anything, but just sat there and was doing some hard deep thinking.

"Well?! Do you want to change your ways? If so, then Ryou is upstairs waiting for you. But if your answer is no, then you better get off my front porch and start walking back, because I'm certain as Hell I will do it for you. And trust me you won't like it."

After a few moments of silence, Bakura stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the rain. He had made up his mind.

* * *

**Boy I probably just made a few people mad at me. I just left this at a cliffhanger! I wonder what Bakura is going to do? I wonder what everyone is going to do to me! We will have to find out soon!**

**So what do you think of it? I hope you like it so far, ****YaiofanRisaMM ****since you are the one that helped me out. I am still thanking you for the story idea! Yay!**

**Thank you again!**

**So please Review and tell me what you think of it. Did I keep everyone in character? If I didn't please let me know and I will fix it when I post the next chapter.**

**I hope to update soon! Get ready for the finale!**

**Please Review! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**

**P.S. Sorry, if I sound to hyper, but I had to much sugar while writing this. I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 2

8

**HI!**

**I'm back with the last chapter for this! I hope you didn't have to wait that long. This part kind of took forever to write, so I hope its okay. I would like to thank ****YaoifanRisaMM ****for giving me the story idea. I dedicate this story to you. Thank you!**

**Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter of Colorful Magic done soon, if not I am sorry. Life is hectic right now, with school and family. Also I am writing my Kingdom Hearts story and other ones as well, so it's going to be very crazy around here.**

**Oh, and I hope I kept everyone in character. If not, please let me know and I will fix it.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****:**** I do not own Yugioh. I only own the seven year old twins and the femRyou. I think. **

**Warning! This has Tendershipping with a femRyou in it. Just letting you know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raindrops IV: Change of Heart Part II**

The rain lightly tapped on the window in the guest room. It was a plain room, with a bed, a closet, and two nightstands next to the bed. On the right side of the room was a desk with a chair and beside it was a dresser with a TV on top of it. On the left side led to the spare bathroom. Over all it was a plain comfortable room to stay in.

Ryou sighed as she walked over there, in her long blue nightgown, to pull the white curtains away to look outside at the scenery.

Or looking for someone.

She sighed again, closing the curtains and heading back to the bed. It was a giant king size bed, with black sheets and a long white comforter. Four laced pillows were on the bed, along with two slumbering children in their pajamas under the sheets.

Ryou smiled down at them. She gently tucked the sheets around Amane, while she gently stroked Aido's face. She had changed his bandage right before he went to bed.

She choked back a sob. Ryou had a hard time controlling herself not to cry. Today's events had been so stressful and she really had no idea on what to do next. After Bakura had left the house, she had grabbed suitcases from the closet and packed their belongings into them and headed out the door. The one thing she did before they left the house, was leave a note, when Bakura came back from who knows where.

In all honest opinion, Ryou really didn't know where to go, until she thought of the Ishtars. They were quite shock when, she had called them, and even more so when they arrived at their house. Once they were in the house, Ryou told them the whole story. How Bakura had came back home drunk, and was drinking even more. How he had grabbed Ryou by her arm and was yelling at her; With Aido and Amane coming in and seeing the whole thing. Bakura had yelled at Amane and when Aido yelled back at him, the Yami smacked him across the face!

That when Ryou told him to get out. She had enough of his drunken behavior; she would not let him yell or hurt her children. Once he left the house, Ryou got down on her knees and held the twins, who went straight into her arms. She then took Aido to the bathroom to help heal his face. There was certainly going to be mark or bruise on the cheek, but at least it wasn't a cut. After she finished cleaning up his wound, she went to grab their things.

Izizu had led them to their guest room, when Ryou finished telling her tale to them. Rishid had helped bring the twins to bed since they had fallen asleep, while Marik and Malik were plotting terrible things to do to Bakura that will not be mentioned in this story. (It's too gruesome!).

Ryou went back to the window. She looked around the street and the main path leading to the Ishtar household. Still no sign of Bakura.

_Please_, thought Ryou, _Please come Bakura. I don't want to lose you, or have you lose yourself into drinking alcohol. Please, don't replace your family, with the Devils drink._ She knew she was whining and complaining not to mention being philosophical, but she did not know what else to do. It was sort of her defense mechanism at the moment.

She remembered when Bakura started drinking. It was a couple of weeks ago, when he was invited by Joey, Tristan, Yami, Malik, and Marik to go out to the clubs. Ryou let him go, but told him to come back home soon. He had promised and left.

So for the rest of the day, Ryou worked hard cleaning the house, and doing a couple of her paintings. It was rare for her to have some relaxation and time to herself, with so much going on in her life (especially if one lives with Bakura). She began to worry, when it started to get really late and he hadn't returned home. He still didn't come back when they had dinner or when Ryou put the twins to bed. She stayed up past midnight waiting for him to come home. She was starting to drift off, when she heard loud noises coming up the stairs. Suddenly the door burst open, and there was Bakura, drunk like a skunk, standing in the doorway. He stumbled all the way to the bed, where he collapsed and fell fast asleep. The rest is history.

Knocking was heard at the door. Aido and Amane stirred but didn't wake up. Ryou went to the door from the window and opened it. There standing was a woman in a bashe dress and slippers. She was about twenty one, with dark black hair going down past her shoulders, with tan skin. Pentacle earrings made of gold went to the very top of her shoulders, and her lavender gold eyes looked at her.

"Is everything alright, Ryou?" asked Izizu. Ryou nodded and smiled.

"Yes everything is alright. Thank you for asking Izizu."

"You're welcome. Just making sure you have everything you need."

"Thank you again." _But the one thing I really need now is Bakura to come back_ thought Ryou. She was grateful that the whole Ishtar family had let her and the twins stay in their home. She was very grateful to them indeed.

" Okay then. I'll be in the office with Rishid working on a couple of things for the museum. Malik is already in bed, while Marik…"

"I already know he's outside waiting for Bakura. He didn't have to do that." said Ryou.

"But he wanted to. Don't worry; he will let us know if he shows up or not. And we'll make sure that Marik doesn't hurt him… that much. Well goodnight Ryou." Said Izizu and headed out the door.

"Izizu," said Ryou, making Izizu stop and look back at her. "Thank you for everything." finished Ryou. Izizu smiled.

"Don't worry Ryou. Everything will turn out fine in the end. You'll see." Reassured Izizu and with that being said, closed the door behind her.

_I hope so, really I do. Well I better get some sleep. There's no use in making myself go crazy like this._ thought Ryou. She fixed her side of the bed and was about to go to sleep, when there was another knock at the door.

_It's probably Izizu again_. Ryou got out of the bed and headed for the door. When she opened the door though, it wasn't Izizu standing there.

It was Bakura.

He was dripping wet from head to toe. Droplets of water was running down his face, flowing down his clothes making the floor wet. His hair was no longer wild or sticking out, but sagging down all the way to his shoulders.

He looked like a wet dog. A _pathetic looking _wet dog.

"Ryou." Was all he said in a whisper.

"Bakura." Ryou whispered back in shock. She regained herself a moment later. "Come on in. I'll get you a towel to dry off."

He walked in quietly closing the door behind him, while Ryou went into the spare bathroom to grab a towel for him. He looked around the room, it looked pretty ordinary. It was very unusual for the Ishtar's, since most of the rooms in their house had Egyptian artifacts everywhere. It was strange for them to have a plain looking room. He shook his head and then he turned his attention back to the bed with Aido and Amane on it asleep.

"Here," Said Ryou coming back with a purple towel in her hand "Lets clean you up." She sat him down on the chair right next to the desk, and started to towel dry his hair. She ruffled his hair for about a few minutes. She was about to start again, when he gently grabbed her by the arm, and took the towel right off his head. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ryou." He said and suddenly pulled her into a hug. Ryou's eyes began to water.

"Oh Bakura." She said hugging him back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again." He was pleading quietly, "I don't want to lose you three. I'll stop drinking, I'll throw all the alcohol out of the house, I'll go to AAA meetings, Hell, I'll start being nice to the Pharaoh if that's what it takes! I won't like it, but I will do it. I'll do anything. As long as I don't lose you. I can't bear the thought of losing my family again."

Ryou pulled out of the tight embrace, and looked into Bakura eyes. "Bakura, I'm not going anywhere and neither are Aido and Amane. But do you really mean it? That you will stop drinking? Is that what you want?" she asked, hoping he was telling the truth. "Is that your choice?"

Bakura looked into her eyes and with so much sincerity and said. "I mean every word of it. I promise you that. I swear on it!"

"I know, Bakura. But please tell me, why? Why have you started to drink? Have we done something wrong that it's making you drink so much? Are we making you unhappy?"

Bakura looked to the ground not making any eye contact with her. After a few seconds he looked right back at her.

"Ryou, you, Aido, and Amane have done nothing wrong to make me be like this. This is entirely my fault. This has been going on for thousands and thousands of years. I can't tell you my reasons, not yet anyway, but some day. It's just that I have some demons that I must fight and conquer."

Ryou looked at him. "I understand, but that doesn't mean, you should do it alone. We will always be there for you, to help you when you need us."

"Ryou." murmured Bakura stroking her face, gently. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Bakura! Yes!" exclaimed Ryou jumping into his arms and kissing him. Both were smiling. He was forgiven.

"Yay! I forgive you too, Daddy!" cried Amane, jumping on the bed. She was wearing a pink nightgown.

"You little brat! Did you hear everything that we said?" asked Bakura going over to the bed and picking up Amane. She just giggled and hugged Bakura, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Bakura smiled a big smile. She wasn't afraid of him anymore! Bakura's smile grew even bigger and kissed his little girl on the cheek, and hugging her too.

"Uh huh, Daddy and so did Aido!"

Aido.

The last person that Bakura needed to be forgiven from.

They turned back to the bed to see Aido, now wide awake looking down on the bed. He was wearing a bright red shirt, with blue pajama pants. He wasn't sure what to do now. Bakura put Amane into her mother's arm, while he sat on the bed. He put his hand on Aido's shoulder. Aido didn't even move or look up at him.

"I mean it Aido. I really mean it."

Aido didn't say anything.

"I'm going to tell you something, which had happened to me a long time ago. Way back in Egypt. Something that I have never told anyone, until now."

Ryou sat down on the chair with Amane sitting on her lap. Both were watching Bakura and Aido from across from them.

"It began on a cool summer night…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was pure dark all over Egypt. The moon was out and so were the stars. They could be seen from the window of the Touzoku household. A tan man and his lightly tan wife were sleeping in their nice warm bed. Both of them had white hair, but the man's hair was more wild and pointy while the woman's hair was soft and long. Nathifa was sound asleep, when she felt some one poking her on the shoulder, waking her up._

"_Mama?"_

_Nathifa opened her chocolate brown eyes to see a small little girl looking at her. She was lightly tan too, with white soft hair too. She looked no more than five years old. She wore a light tan dress, and was barefooted. Her soft brown eyes were filled with fear._

"_What is the matter, Kissa?" asked Nathifa pushing the sheets off of her to reveal her brown dress as well. Kissa jumped into her mother's lap and snuggled close to her._

"_It's Idogbe." She said. "He's sick."_

_Just then coughing could be heard from the next room. Nathifa put her daughter on the bed while she grabbed her robe to cover herself with._

"_Oh, no. I thought he was getting better."_

_The coughing started to get worse._

"_Akeifa." said Nathifa gently shaking her husband for him to get up. He didn't wake up, but just grunted in his sleep._

_Nathifa tried again. "Akeifa."_

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on my gems! I stole them fair and square! Find someone else to rob!" exclaimed the man talking in his sleep. Nathifa shook her head._

"_Do you think you could wake your lazy Papa for me? I must go tend to your brother." She said and left the bedroom._

_Kissa crawled over to her father's side of the bed and using both of her small hands she put them on her father's shoulders and shook him._

"_Papa." She said, "Papa, wake up."_

_The man finally stirred from his sleep. His blood red eyes blinked surveying the room. Then a growl could be heard from him._

"_What the Hell? Why did you wake me up, Kissa!? I was having a good dream too! There had better be a good reason why you woke me up!"_

"_There is Papa. I think Idogbe is going to die." She said with fear in her voice._

_Akeifa looked at her. "That is ridiculous child. The little brat is going nowhere unless I say so. Now where is your mother?"_

_Kissa pointed to the door. "She went to go see him, Papa."_

_Akeifa threw the sheets right off of him, covering up the little girl. He was bare-chested showing off all his muscles and wearing tan pants. He threw his red robe on with the gold stitching on it. He looked over to see Kissa trying to get out from under the sheets. He pulled them right off her and picked her up._

"_Let us go check up on them, then."_

_They walked to a smaller room, with two small beds, the last one being occupied. Nathifa was sitting on a wooden stool, dipping a white cloth into a bowl of water and putting it on a small boy. He was tan with white unruly hair. He looked to be about five years old and wearing light tan shirt. He also had blood red eyes, but now they were a dull red._

_Akeifa had to regain his breathing. His son looked exactly like his mother so many years ago when she was… no, Akeifa didn't want to think about that night. Not now. Not ever._

_Coughing could be heard from him. It didn't sound good._

"_Relax Idogbe. Everything is going to be okay." soothed Nathifa to her son._

"_Mama." He whispered. It was though talking was hurting him._

"_Shh, don't talk, just rest my little one."_

"_What is going on here? What is with all the coughing? It woke me up!" stated Akeifa._

"_I thought I woke you up, Papa."_

"_Quiet!"_

"_Go back to sleep." croaked Idogbe, "You have better things to do then watch over me like a baby."_

"_Watch it brat!"_

"_Shh, don't talk." said Nathifa._

"_Okay, Mama." said Idogbe._

_Akeifa huffed setting Kissa on to the ground where she joined Idogbe on the bed. "And what makes you think that I have better things to do then watch over a brat like you?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because what?" asked Akeifa._

_The small boy didn't say anything. Nathifa thought he went to sleep from all the exhaustion from his sickness, but after a while he said:_

"_Because you don't like people being weak."_

_Akeifa was taken aback. "Yeah and what does that have to do with this?"_

"_Well I'm sick and weak and you don't like seeing people when they are weak." explained Idogbe. He looked to see his father staring at him._

"_This is a different story, son. You're my boy, you're a Touzoku. You have all the braveness and strength of ten men put together! So don't you dare ever say that you're weak to me again!"_

_Kissa and Idogbe looked away from their father. He had a very bad temper and could go on all night if he wanted to do._

_Then Idogbe started coughing again. Nathifa gently stroked his face with the wet cloth. Akeifa was in his own thoughts, thinking about what his son had said. He knew that he hated weakness with a passion, knowing that the strongest only survived, but he didn't want his children to think that he hated them if they were sick. He loved his family though it is hard for him to show it at times._

_He sighed. "Let's just forget all about that. Now who wants to hear a story, since we are probably going to be up all night?"_

"_Me! Oh me!" exclaimed Kissa bouncing on the bed. Nathifa giggled while Idogbe smiled._

"_The Great King of Thieves?" he asked. Akeifa smirked._

"_The one and only." He said and told the story, making Kissa fall gently asleep, while Idogbe did the same thing as well. Nathifa smiled and tucked them into their beds._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is the point to this story?" asked Aido interrupting the tale that Bakura was saying. He had not spoken since Bakura had arrived into the room or when he had hit him.

"Aido." warned Amane.

"There is a point to this, you Brat and if you interrupt me like that again, I'll-"

"Bakura." warned Ryou.

Bakura stopped and didn't say anything. Aido shuffled on the bed nervously.

"So why is this story so important?" he finally asked not looking up at him, but at the ground.

Bakura slowly turned to face him. "It's important because that was the year you were sick and almost died."

"Oh." said Amane, finally getting it. Aido understood too, but wasn't saying anything.

Bakura took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Do you know that on the day you and your sister were born, they wouldn't let me see your mother? I had to wait so many hours till I could finally see all of you. While I was waiting, I started praying. Do you know why I was praying?" asked Bakura.

Aido shook his head, no.

"I was praying that I would be a good husband and a good father. I was so scared, you see, because I didn't want to mess this up. Every little concern popped into my head: What if I do something wrong? What if I'm doing this right? How can I do this? All those thought were in my head as they finally led me into the room. When I saw you and your sister in your mother's arms, I had to be the luckiest man on Earth, and right then I lost all my doubts and fears. I kept thinking, what I did right to deserve Ryou and you two beautiful children? It was in that moment, that I made a vow to always protect my family from anything. To the point that I would die for them. Because I did not want to lose you, your sister, and Ryou. Not then, not now and not ever."

Bakura took another deep breath, and continued his narrative.

"I know you probably won't ever forgive me and I don't blame you one bit. But just to let you know, I'm going to make up for the all the terrible things that I have done and become a better person. I mean it with all my heart and soul."

Aido was still looking at the floor, until he finally spoke. "I already forgave you…old man." He said looking up at his father, with his trademark smirk.

Bakura smirked back at him. Now he can be forgiven. He scooped Aido up making him laugh and twirled him around the room, making everyone laugh with happiness. Then Bakura pulled his family into a hug.

"Come on. Lets pack up our things and head back home." said Bakura.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Ryou.

"Yay!" cried both twins, making both their parents laugh out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the door, Marik and Izizu were standing at the end of the hallway. Marik had a smug look on his face while Izizu had a content look on hers.

"Did you know everything was going to turn out alright?" he asked looking at her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Izizu said mysteriously to him.

"You know what I am talking about." grinned Marik. Malik and him may have the Millennium Rod, but it was Izizu who had the Millennium Necklace, a bright golden object with the Egyptian Eye in the center of the necklace. It had the powers to see into the future. There was also another Millennium Item that was in their care. A gold stand with two small shape bowls on the side connected by string. It was the Millennium Scales, the item that had the power to judge people, to know their good deeds and sins. It had belonged to Shadia, the Egyptian Guardian and protector of all the Millennium Items. He had given it to Rishid to be the next bearer of one of the Seven Items.

Speaking of Rishid.

A man came up the stairs and walked towards them. He was a tall tan man of about twenty eight (He was even taller than Marik, so that is pretty tall!), with a shaved head, except for his black ponytail. Black Hieroglyphics were written or tattooed on the entire right side of his face, even on his eye lid. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, pentacle earrings, and black slippers. His golden eyes glistened in the Hallway's dim light. He looked over to where they were.

"Did they…?" he began to say.

"Yeah, they made up." Said Marik, "and it's a good thing too or I would have thrown him back on the street-"

He didn't get enough time to finish his sentence, for another figure had busted out of another room. He looked like Marik, but more innocent looking yet not so much. His dirty blond hair was straight and fell down to his shoulders, and was wearing pointy pentacles on his ears as well. His attire was a light purple tank top, with blue pajama pants and was barefooted. The colors really didn't go well for his tan skin. His lavender eyes were filled with anger in them.

"Marik! Come back here with my Rod!" shouted Malik.

"Uh oh." Smirked Marik, "Got to go. See ya!" he took off down the steps.

"Marik! You no good, useless Yami!" yelled Malik following him all the way down the stairs. "Give me back my Rod!"

"Come and catch me, my lazy Hikari! It's the only way you can get it!" he cried from downstairs. Crashes could be heard as well. Not a good sign especially coming from those two. Both Rishid and Izizu shook their heads in weariness.

Rishid sighed, "I thought it was going to be a long night for Ryou and Bakura. I guess I was mistaken. It's going to be a long night for us with those two."

Izizu shook her head, and hugged her older brother. Both of them began to laugh. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope it's up to your standards and that everyone was kept in character. I apologize if I made Bakura a little sappy. I am sorry, but I wanted him to show emotion, to show that he really does mean it. I also forgot a couple of things while describing the Ishtar's, because I forgot what Izizu and Rishid looked like. Oh well, at least I tried. Just let me know what I did wrong, and I will try and fix it.**

**Oh and I apologize for the memory scene. I know it's too cliché, but I really need something to convince Aido that Bakura was telling the honest truth to them. Ryou and Amane could forgive him, since the both of them are very much alike. Yet Aido is exactly like Bakura and would be much harder to convince him to forgive Bakura. So that's why I added that little memory scene. Just wanted to let you know that.**

**I hope you enjoyed it ****YaoifanRisaMM**** ! If you or anyone else have any more ideas for the series, please just let me know and I will write them for you. The reason being is that I don't have any more ideas for the series. Typical. Oh and Ani, I am working on your story idea, right now, it's just going to take awhile. Very long story, but I'll try and tell you later. That's a promise.**

**Please Review! **

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
